Dessine moi un lion
by SephyRSDH
Summary: UA One shot Lily est un lycéenne un peu bizarre... Enfin, d'aprés James! Et ce dernier est putôt détraqué... Enfin, d'aprés Lily! Venez découvrir notre petit couple à la formation de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments! POV Lily


Salutations chers lecteurs!

En ce beau dimanche aprés-midi, une idée m'a traversé la tête...

Sirius, moqueur: **Elle n'a pas dû rencontrer beaucoup de résistance...**

Meoi, aprés un coup de taloche bien placé à un Sirius trop sexy pour ne pas esquiver: **Je disais donc, une idée m'a traversé la tête: un one shot Lily/James!**

Rémus, toujours aussi adorable: **Ca faisait longtemps, en plus!**

Meoi, ravie: **Ouais, ça faisait longtemps! ^^**

James, pantois: **Pas assez, malheureusement...**

Meoi, aprés un nouveau coup de taloche bien placé: **Dans cette histoire, vous verrez une Lily un peu... à part, dirons-nous! :D**

James, se frottant l'arrière du crâne: **Ah ça, pour être à part...**

Lily, aprés un coup de taloche également bien placé: **Une remarque pertinente, Potter?**

James, mielleux: **Non, non, ça va aller, mamour!**

Sirius, narquois: **Tu parles d'un Gryffondor!**

Aprés deux coups de taloche envoyés par une rousse et une auteure, cette dernière vous donne encore quelques précisions:

Rating: K

Univers: Le monde réel, pas d'endroit particulier, juste une grande ville avec un grand parc.

Disclaimer: Malgré les martyres que je leur fais subir, ces personnages ne m'appartinnent toujours pas... T___T

(petite voix au loin: **Et tant mieux comme ça! Sadique!**)

Maintenant, j'espère que cette petite histoire sans but utile vous détendra un peu et vous fera rêver d'une suite entre nos deux zamoureux fétiches! XD

* * *

**Dessine-moi un lion**

Encore une belle journée en perspective. Cet après-midi, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel : ma sieste quotidienne sera donc maintenue !

Avançant gaiment sur le chemin traversant mon parc favori, je salue brièvement ces inconnus qui ne le sont plus vraiment. A force de revenir à la même heure, au même endroit, les habitués deviennent de vagues connaissances et les saluer devient une évidence.

Mais, peu importe !

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, les cours sont finis et mon arbre préféré m'attend avec impatience.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour le retrouver, là, dans une toute petite clairière, légèrement en retrait mais assez proche de l'activité humaine pour qu'un hurlement se fasse entendre en cas de pépin.

Alors, balançant mon sac d'un côté, je roule ma veste d'uniforme en boule et le positionne à la base de mon arbre, n'hésitant pas un seul instant pour y reposer ma tête, parfaitement allongée sur le dos. En règle générale, je ne me laisse pas aller de la sorte, mais depuis que j'ai découvert ce petit coin de paradis, j'en profite à fond et tous les jours, sans exception !

D'autant que, pour moi, dormir sur le dos est synonyme de grandes douleurs, mais la particularité de mon arbre fait que, allongée de la sorte, les boursoufflures de la terre provoquées par ses racines épousent juste comme il faut la courbure de mon dos. Un vrai plaisir après une longue matinée de cours !

Comme à mon habitude, je profite de ce bref instant, avant mon assoupissement, pour observer le faîte de l'arbre, juste au-dessus de moi. Ses feuilles vertes foncées, étaient assez épaisses pour répandre une ombre bienfaitrice, mais assez fines pour que le soleil joue avec les nervures, formant un magnifique tableau vivant mis en mouvement par une légère brise chaude et moite.

C'est à ce moment là que mes paupières s'alourdissent, alanguis que je suis par cet instant de pur délice, offert aux rêves et à l'évasion.

Je ne me réveille que lorsque l'ombre de mon arbre devient trop intense, rafraîchissant mon atmosphère. Alors, j'attrape son mp3 et profite d'encore quelques instants de somnolence pour finir mes tripes. Puis, quand je considère mon repos suffisant, je me lève et quitte le parc en prenant tout mon temps, employant des chemins détournés pour éviter le plus possible le rassemblement de la population civile : à cette heure-ci, les bambins quittent l'école et les adultes leur boulot.

Comme à mon habitude, une fois le petit portillon franchit, le bouillonnement de la ville me percute de plein fouet me faisant regretter ma tranquillité précédente.

« Vivement demain ! »

Alors, seulement, je me décide à voir la fin de journée et la mâtinée prochaine d'un bon œil.

OoXxXoO

-Lily !

-Salut les filles !

-Ouah ! Toujours aussi motivée, dés le matin !

-Chut ! Laisse-moi finir ma nuit, Alice.

Alors que, affalée sur la chaise de mon bureau de lycéenne, ma tête lourde de sommeil allait percuter sans plus de cérémonie mes bras croisés sur la petite table, une texture étrange interpelle ma curiosité. Cette dernière étant malheureusement plus forte que toutes les fatigues que je pourrais accumuler en une vie, mes yeux cernés s'ouvrirent pour découvrir une enveloppe vierge. Au touché, cette dernière contenait quelque chose. Ne jetant pas un coup d'œil à mes homologues féminines –elles ne s'occupaient jamais de moi le matin, quand j'arrivais en cours- j'ouvris cette dernière, et en sortis un papier de bonne manufacture, plié en quatre. Une fois celui-ci étalé sur ma table, quelle ne fut ma stupéfaction en m'y découvrant dessinée en train de dormir sous mon arbre !

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai un taré à mes trousses !!!! »

Ou _une_ tarée…

Mais alors que je jetais un regard inquisiteur à toutes ces suspectes qui m'entouraient, un mouvement collectif me rassura immédiatement.

-Oh ! Ca y est ! Ils sont là, ils sont là !!!!

« Ouf ! »

Il était absolument impossible que l'une des ces folles ait pu me donner ce dessin, elles étaient trop 'grave amoureuses' des Maraudeurs, comme ces garçons aimaient à s'appeler…

Oui, les Maraudeurs, groupe de quatre garçons appartenant à notre lycée -côté garçons, il va de soi-, constitué d'un salopard arrogant descendant de la prestigieuse famille Black, d'un pseudo-bad-boy à l'attitude irrévérencieuse engendré par la richissime famille Potter, d'un empoté des Pettigrow et d'un de mes ancien amis qui ne me semblait pas aussi stupide à l'époque, j'ai nommé, le petit-fils des Lupin. En somme, trois très beaux garçons à la lignée prestigieuse et un jeune homme au minois charmant. S'il fallait les comparer à un objet, je dirais qu'ils sont les papiers collants que l'on accroche en plein été pour attraper les mouches que l'on peut elles-mêmes comparer aux jeunes demoiselles en fleurs de la partie féminine du lycée.

Moi ? Moi, je dirais que je suis un frelon. Intéressée par ce papier à l'odeur étrange, mais assez intelligente pour ne pas y goûter.

Vantarde ? Moui, c'est vrai. Et alors ?

-Lily ! Lily ! Fais un signe à Rémus, j't'en prie, j't'en prie, j't'en prie !

-Mais heu ! Gabi, fous-moi la paix !

-Lily, tu devrais céder, tu sais qu'elle est tenace ! Se moqua Alice.

Bougon, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative que de céder.

Me redressant juste ce qu'il faut, j'ouvre la fenêtre prés de laquelle je suis installée et prend une grande inspiration pendant que mes congénères se préparent à saluer le groupe de garçons. Mais Alice, étrangement, était la seule à ne pas faire comme les autres…

-Rééééééémuuuuuus ! Salut prioritaire pour les hystériques de la 1èreB !

Le temps que ce débile percute d'où venait cet appel, le Potter et le Black se tournaient déjà dans ma direction, me permettant d'éviter momentanément les foudres de mes congénères. Mais alors que j'allais me laisser tomber sur ma chaise, le regard marron foncé de James Potter se riva au mien. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon instinct de compétition m'empêcha de quitter ce regard.

« A celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps ! »

Etant donné que le jeune homme en faisait autant, je me dis que, finalement, je ne suis pas la seule gamine de ce lycée. Les secondes s'allongent, et son regard devient mon unique préoccupation. Ma victoire se fait sentir quand d'un sourire complice, cet idiot rompt le contact : victoire par abandon.

« Maieuh ! C'est pas une victoire, ça ! »

Frustrée, je finis par m'installer à ma table, une Alice s'imposant brutalement dans mon champ de vision.

-Quoi ?! Lui demandais-je, agressive. C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ?

-C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

-Quoi, _ça_ ?

-Cet _échange_ de regards…

-Une compétition.

-Vraiment ?...

-Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Disons que James n'avait pas l'air indifférent…

Sur ce, cette chenapan d'Alice retourna à sa place, me laissant plus que perplexe.

« Potter ?! »

Mon regard redescend alors sur le dessin.

« Naaan ! C'est impossible ! »

Pourtant, ma parano grandit toute la matinée et les cours passent avec beaucoup de lenteur alors que mes réflexions m'empêchent de les suivre.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, me laissant hésitante sur la décision à prendre : vais-je au parc, oui ou nan ?

_Mise en marche du système curiosité_

Oui ! J'y vais !

_Mise en marche du système instinct de survie_

Non mais t'es malade !

_Mise en marche du système principal : curiosité à toutes épreuves_

J'y vais, c'est décidé !

_Instauration du système détermination_

J'attrape mon sac et ma veste et fonce à travers les couloirs pour éviter le rush de la sortie des cours. Marchant à travers la ville, j'atteins rapidement mon parc, suis le chemin principal, bifurque par le petit passage réservé aux initiés et dépasse ma petite clairière pour retrouver mon arbre. Sortant le dessin de mon sac, je me mets à l'observer avec attention. Jetant des coups d'œil à la ronde, j'estime la position du dessinateur, range le papier, balance mon sac, roule ma veste et m'installe. Je sais où il devrait se situer, reste plus qu'à savoir s'il reviendra aujourd'hui. Je ferme dons les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir, me détendant au maximum pour ne pas inquiéter ce cingler. Après un certain temps à attendre, l'ennui me prend et l'idée que le mystérieux dessinateur ne vienne pas s'impose à moi. Pourtant, je perçois un mouvement.

« Bah, il en aura mis, du temps ! »

Patientant encore un peu, je décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, effectuant un mouvement de rotation dans la direction du son, et ce, le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de s'esquiver.

Et là, stupeur.

-Potter ?!

-Je me doutais bien que tu ne dormais pas.

Le jeune homme est bien là où je l'avais prédis. Mais ce qui me déstabilise le plus, c'est cette tranquillité qui émane de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais été inquiété de ma réaction face à cette découverte.

-C'est toi qui as fait ce dessin ?

-Oui. Il ne te plaît pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me déplaît.

-Rémus m'avait parlé de ton tempérament…

-Parce que Rémus était au courant ?

-Oui.

-Et t'as pas l'impression que ça me dérange ? Qu'est-ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ?

-Pas la peine de m'agresser ! Je n'avais pas prémédité ! Il y a trois semaines, je suis passé par le par cet, en flânant, je suis arrivé ici. Je ne savais pas que tu y étais ! Et puis, ta position, la tranquillité qui émanait de toi… bref, tu m'as inspiré. Dés cet instant, je n'ai plus eut envie que de te dessiner. Je suis désolé de t'avoir indisposé, c'était plus fort que moi, mais, je me rends compte, maintenant, que ce n'était pas très intelligent…

-Non, c'est vrai ! T'aurais au moins pu signer ton dessin ! J'étais persuadée qu'un détraqué m'avait suivi ! Et en plus, t'as mis trois semaines pour faire ça ?

-Non ! J'ai fait d'autres dessins, avant, mais…

-Quoi ! C'était pas le seul en plus ? T'es vraiment un détraqué, alors !

-Hey ! T'as fini l'hystérie, oui ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu es venue ici en croyant qu'un taré te suivait, t'as pas eu l'idée d'en parler à quelqu'un ?

-A qui voudrais-tu que j'en parle ? Lui demandais-je, sérieuse.

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! Tes amies, Rémus ? Je suis peut-être un détraqué, mais toi, t'es complètement cinglée !

-Tu avoues donc en être un !

-Ce n'est pas la question !

Ton regard est devenu orageux, tout d'un coup, mais je ne suis pas du genre à accepter d'être critiquée et j'engage un nouveau combat visuel.

« A celui qui lâchera le premier ! »

Je ne baisserai pas les yeux ! Si je suis en tord, tu n'es pas mieux lotis, arriéré !

Mais le silence devient de plus en plus pesant, et l'ennui revient en force.

Sans le quitter du regard, ou même me départir de mon expression la plus farouche, je soupire et lance une nouvelle « discussion ».

-Ne prend pas cela comme un pardon, mais tu dessines plutôt bien.

La surprise lui fit perdre sa concentration et il détourna le regard pour… rigoler ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Tu… Tu… hahaha ! T'es pas croyable comme fille !

-Mais quoi ?

-Je t'engueule, tu m'engueules, et t'arrive quand même à me faire un compliment ! T'es vraiment lunatique, ma pauvre Lily !

Qu'est-ce qui l'autorise à utiliser mon prénom ?

En tout cas, il a l'air embarrassé de m'avoir appelé de la sorte.

-Hum… Ecoute, je suis désolé, je voulais juste… J'avais juste envie de te dessiner. Je comprends que cela ait pu te mettre mal à l'aise, et, une fois encore, je m'en excuse, je ne t'importunerais plus. Maintenant, je vais… je vais y aller ! Ne t'inquiète plus, je ne reviendrai plus t'embêter…

Je le regarde se lever et emporter ses affaires.

-Tu me les montreras ?

-Quoi donc ? Me demande-t-il, confus.

-Des autres dessins ! Tu me les montreras ?

Malgré moi, je lui souris. Sa mimique est tout à fait adorable ! Quelque peu rassuré, il me rend ce dernier, son nez froncé lui donnant un petit air tout à fait charmant.

-Pas de problèmes !

-Demain, 8h tapante, dans la cour !

-Haha ! C'est noté !

Et après un dernier éclat de rire, je le voie partir.

« Bizarre ce mec… »

Alors que je m'en retournais à ma sieste, des images commencèrent à défiler dans ma tête, ayant toutes un dénominateur commun : un jeune homme souriant aux yeux marron captivants.

«Drôles d'idées… »

* * *

XD

Alors? Quand je vous disais qu'elle n'avait aucun but, cette histoire?

Sirius, cynique: **Et t'en es fière?**

Meoi, aprés une nouvelle taloche: **Non, je voulais qu'elle détende les lecteurs et leur donne envie de triper sur une suite!**

Rémus, songeur: **C'est donc que, finalement, il y avait un but à cette histoire...**

Meoi, aprés un temps de réflexion: **Ah bah oui.**

Voilà Maintenant que vous avez bien subit: un tripe, une histoire sans fin (ohohoh! que je suis drôle! ^^) et un dernier petit tripe, vous pouvez critiquer en cliquant sur ce petit bouton en bas de votre écran! XD

En espérant vous revoir dans mes prochaines histoires!

$Sephy$


End file.
